


A Different Exploration

by christinawithav



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: Takes place during The Crossing, what if Trip and Malcolm had been occupied at the same time and the aliens decided to do some exploring.
Relationships: Malcolm Reed/Charles "Trip" Tucker III
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	A Different Exploration

Disclaimer: Only the fic.

AN: Recently rewatching episodes and The Crossing is one of my favorites and the idea came to me. Unbeated so I’m sorry for all errors.

The entity used the body of its new host to walk down the halls of the ship, that was what the motion was called, walking. 

He, for that's what the host was and the entity knew that what it could gather from the host's memories. 

Another being walked past him, wearing a similar outfit than his host, but this lifeform’s hair, yes that was the word was longer than his and this one had more delicate looking face. 

Female, that's what the being was called. 

The entity was curious about the new being, wanting to explore, yet the feeling of the host's mind did not seem feel those thoughts. 

He, since he was in this body he would use the word he or him to describe itself continued walking and came to what was called a turbolift. 

Another female life form was walking into it and he joined her. 

“I'm going to B Deck.” She told him.

“B Deck is fine,” He replied and stared at her, she was slightly different than the other female, her lips seemed more than the last one, and her form slightly taller, also with long hair, yet his host was not responding. 

“You are a female.” 

She looked at him, “Last time I checked.” 

“I am a male.”

“I see that sir.”

The door slid open and she hurried out of it and down a hallway, he also walked out but his pace was much slower maybe what they heard through the stories that had been passed down by their ancestors were wrong, maybe males did not go with females or it happened only under certain conditions. 

Then images came of another male, the hair had what was called color and that color was called blond and the eyes blue, yes this is what the host wanted. 

He decided to track the life form down and give his host what he wanted and at the same time satisfy his own curiosity. 

He began walking to the area where the one his host found so fascinating spent his time but before he got there another human cane into view. 

This was a person who was another male and looked so much like the one his host craved and he then realized that this was the very same male and then a different feeling came to him. 

He could feel the life force that had taken over the male’s body, they all had a link so were always aware of when another was nearby, other times over the eons they had encountered some other places and species. 

Yes, this human male was definitely being inhibited by another of his kind.

The other approached him, “My host has images of your host.”

He nodded the head of the one who was called Malcolm, “My host appears to have many feelings toward your host and images of yours as well.” 

“I thought food was fascinating, but I am interested in exploring the things they have been thinking about.”

“Malcolm” nodded, “I wish to explore as well.”

+++  
They were in the quarters of the one called Malcolm and they awkwardly put their mouths together. 

After a few confusing attempts they found what was called a rhythm and then they removed the garments covering the bodies of their hosts. 

“Malcolm” backed the other to what was called the bed, he knew by the host's memories he didn't like to give up control to anyone or any kind of situation, fight the host had put up against the entity in the first place and still sometimes still tried to be the proof. 

He reached out to his host, I can give you what you dream of allow this 

The host thought about fighting but their species were a powerful force, he let images of seduction overwhelm the host mind, and then the other began touching the body of the one called Malcolm, the host finally surrendered what little resistance was left.

Whichever places the host mind then went to while his body was being occupied, the entity had no idea nor was he concerned.

The two entities used the memories of their hosts and the many encounters they had had in their lives to help assist them in their exploration and after preparing the hosts bodies properly joined them together. 

They moved slowly at first than more quickly, truly such an interesting experience. 

Later the two lay on the bed, after they activity was finished the bodies had been covered in a sticky substance, but something called a shower had helped them feel more pleasant.

“Such interesting beings they longed for each other and yet put each other in pain without realizing it by keeling it to themselves.”

The other entity whose host's name was Trip did what was called a smile, “I can't decide which is better the food they have or this activity. Also they have a name for us, I was called a wisp.”

“Wisp,” “Malcolm” tried out the word and decided he liked it. 

“We need to let the others experience all of this.”

'Trip' nodded, “I feel some of the others, some have found hosts of their own but some humans are starting to resist and will likely continue, we must take control of this ship.”

“Malcolm” nodded in agreement and after they put the coverings of their humans back on they set out on their mission.

***

Hours later Malcolm sat in his quarters they were dark but he didn't feel like turning on the lights, his head was in his hands, he wasn’t a man who drank, but at this moment he wished he had something. 

The two aliens had tried to take control of the ship but thankfully security had quickly caught them, stunned them with phasers and both had been locked in their own quarters.

Next thing he knew Phlox was sitting next to him and checking him over, and then explained how the aliens were defeated, the Enterprise had been reclaimed and the alien ship badly damaged.

How could he ever face Trip again, for that matter how could Trip ever stand to be around him?

He remembered every single thing of what the aliens had both of them doing with each other, his body was sore but it wasn’t horrible.

Seriously, you were taken over by aliens how can it be thought of as fulfilling? Sex had always been an experience to be taken with someone you loved or had true trust in, Malcolm had always been a private man, lowering his guard was a hard thing to do. 

Being attracted to men was nothing knew he'd had a couple of women but he had always preferred men more. 

But Trip had always been straight he had never had any trouble finding female companionship. 

Somehow Malcolm had fallen for someone who has no chance of ever returning his feelings, he knew he had fallen for Tucker during their time on shuttlepod one, but had tried to keep all those feelings buried. 

Just then his door chime rang but he didn't feel like answering hopefully whoever it was would think he was asleep and leave. 

“Malcolm?” Trip's voice came, “We really need to talk.”

Malcolm stood up and unlocked the door allowing it to slide open, he needed to face this.

He allowed Trip inside, Trip, I'm so sorry I understand if you want to file a report against me.” 

Trip looked stunned, “Why would I? You had no control over the alien.” 

“I could have if I tried harder.” Malcolm spat. 

“I could've fought back also Malcolm but I chose not to.” 

Malcolm couldn't hide how stunned he was, “What are you saying?”

“I've wanted you so long, since the day I met you and I fully realized it after we were saved from shuttlepod one, and when I saw you in the corridor, the usual feeling of wanting you and wishing I could have you surfaced. The alien told me you were occupied by its brethren and both of you were willing to give us what we had been longing for, that you had been wanting me also If anyone should apologize its me.”

Malcolm stared at him, “I keep feeling like I’m in some kind of dream or even dimension, you actually want me? But you’ve gone to women as long as I’ve known you.”

Trip grinned, “There's 's lot you still haven't learned about me, I like both men and women, and when there’s a stop you’re not always with me, so needless to say you haven’t always seen whose approached me.” 

Malcolm had to sit down, “You're truly not angry by what happened?” 

Trip sat next to him, “No, I don’t blame you if you are, like I said as soon as the entity told me I was eager and turned over the driver’s seat to it, so to speak.”

“I’ve tried to be angry it, for a while I was, but at the same time they weren’t doing it to be malicious toward us in particular.”

Trip smiled tenderly, “I wouldn’t blame you if you felt humiliated by what happened.”

“I was, but you coming here and telling me you truly want me.”

“I do Malcolm, I truly do.”

They stared at each other, hesitation quickly turning to desire. “May I kiss you?” Malcolm asked shyly. 

“Malcolm, I thought you'd never ask.”

Malcolm shivered but it was in pleasure as their lips came together 

The kiss was gentle but quickly turned passionate, Trip’s moan sent fire though Malcolm’s veins.

They reluctantly pulled apart for air.

“I'll go any pace you want,” Malcolm told him.

Trip stood up and held out his hand, “I want to truly explore you, make love with you, but if you want courting and dates first, go slowly as possible, I will do that.” 

“I want to explore to what we can be Trip, this is one mission I gladly want to go on.”

Trip backed Malcolm to the bed and Malcolm gladly surrendered control, he prided himself on always controlling every aspect of a situation but Trip made him feel safe, he knew he could trust him and could surrender without being hurt.

Their coming together was far more intense that what their guests had experienced earlier both wondered how they had gone so long without each other 

Afterwards they held each other vowing never to be without the other again.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about more smut but I'm not good at writing it and lost my nerve, if anyone would like more I'll write it in if you're interested.


End file.
